


Carry Your Heart

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2020, Heartbreak, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Making it through the war, Hermione and Harry thought everything that followed would be easy. Fate had other plans.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: HP UnHappily Ever After Fest 2020





	Carry Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to GaeilgeRua for looking this over. Any remaining errors are my own. Written for the Unhappily Ever After Fest, so please, have some tissues ready. 
> 
> Prompt: Harry / Hermione Hermione and Harry lean on each other while on the run and find comfort in each others arms. They tell no one of their relationship, hiding it from even their closest friends. Harry survives the war only to die within his first year as an Auror, Hermione gives birth to a little girl with Harry's eyes just days later. (Ginny. Is. PISSED.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"You know, we need to talk," Hermione whispered, her eyes rolling back as Harry kissed his way down her neck. She should have known when he suggested they go to bed early, he didn’t really want to sleep.

"You should stop thinking so much," Harry countered. His lips skimmed her skin, and he groaned. 

Hermione looked at Harry. "We need to talk, though."

"I have something better in mind," Harry said. "Auror training kept me away, I missed you."

Hermione caught his hands in hers and held them. “Harry, you need to come clean with Ginny.”

“I don’t want anyone to know about us just yet,” Harry said, looking at her pleadingly. “I know we’ll have to, eventually,” Harry’s gaze moved down to her slightly swollen stomach. At five months pregnant, Hermione was only just starting to show. For now, everyone assumed the weight gain was just from her healthily gaining weight after being malnourished for so long. 

“Okay, but you have to make it clear that you’re not getting back with her,” Hermione said, looking at Harry. “She thinks that you’re just taking some time to figure yourself out.”

Harry nodded. “I know, and we will,” he murmured. “I swear, we’ll tell them soon.” He kissed her tenderly. “Please, though, let me love you.”

“I know you love me,” Hermione pointed out as he kissed his way down her neck. 

“Let me show you just how much I love you,” he corrected, grinning. “And put all thoughts of everyone but us from your mind.”

“Harry,” she groaned as he slipped his hand under her shirt, teasing her nipples. “Okay,” she breathed. The moment the word left her lips, Harry made quick work of removing her clothing.

“Beautiful,” Harry growled, lowering his head to nibble at her neck. “How did I ever end up with such a sexy woman in my life?”

She rolled her eyes. “I think it was luck of the draw.”

“I am the luckiest wizard alive,” Harry murmured. He kissed his way down her body, settling between her legs. Spreading them apart, he saw she was slick with desire. “So sexy,” he purred before slowly running his tongue along her slit. Hermione immediately gasped, squirming. “Stay still,” he told her.

“Harry,” she moaned, closing her eyes as he continued to tease her. He licked and kissed every inch of her except the one spot she wanted him to touch. “Please, don’t tease me.”

“You taste delicious,” Harry said, smirking. “Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Lick me, please.”

Harry smirked. “Where, Hermione? Here?” he asked, licking her inner thigh. “Or how about here?” he asked, dragging his tongue towards the curve of her hip. He loved to tease her.

“My clit,” she practically cried. “Oh, Harry, _please_!”

“Ah,” Harry said, slowly moving towards her clit. He planted small kisses here and there, causing Hermione to squirm. “You need to be specific, love, or else I’ll never know what you want.” His tongue darted out, flicking her clit.

Hermione let out a breathy moan, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. “Oh, Harry, just like that,” she murmured.

Harry licked and suckled her clit, enjoying the way she bucked against his face, trying to get more from him. 

Hermione bit her lip, losing herself in Harry’s ministrations. He was a generous lover, and every time they ever made love, he was thorough. Every touch left her wanting more from him. She swore she would never get enough of him.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

“How perfect you are,” she responded quietly. “Every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again.”

Harry growled with desire. He returned his attention to the spot between her legs, lavishing her with increased fervour. He soon had Hermione trembling as she cried out his name. He lapped up her juices, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Hermione gasped as her orgasm washed over her body. She shivered as Harry’s green eyes stared at her. “Undress,” she murmured. “I want your cock inside me now.”

“Yes, love,” Harry stated, undressing as he did so. Once he was naked, he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entered her, sighing as he did so. Soon, the two were thrusting against each other.

“Harry,” Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. so they were now chest to chest. He felt wonderful inside her —as if they were made for each other.

Harry sighed as he buried his face in the hollow of her neck. He quickly moved his hips, knowing that his orgasm was quickly approaching.

Hermione could sense it, as she began to buck against him. She rubbed her hands along his back, dragging her nails along his spine just the way he liked it.

His rhythm grew faster, and Harry let out a shout. His come spilled into her as her walls gripped him tightly. He panted, silently thanking Merlin for such a beautiful witch. “Love you so, so much,” he murmured.

“Love you, too, Harry,” Hermione murmured, her eyes closed in bliss.

* * *

“I don’t want you to go,” Hermione said, pouting at Harry. “We’re supposed to tell Ron tomorrow,” she pointed out. “And we agreed to no last-minute missions this close to my due date.”

“I know,” Harry said, shaking his head. “Trust me, I tried to get out of this one.” He offered her a smile. “I’ll be home by tomorrow morning, though, and we can still meet Ron for lunch.”

“You need to tell Robbards, too,” Hermione pointed out. “I know I still have another month to go, but I want you off duty for two weeks after the baby is born.”

“I will,” Harry promised. “First, we’ll tell Ron tomorrow, and then the Weasleys, and then Robbards.”

Hermione kissed him tenderly. “I love you so much.”

“Love you more,” Harry murmured against her lips. He dropped down, pressing a kiss to her bump. “Love you,” he whispered to his little one. 

“Hurry back to me,” she said, looking at him.

He grinned. “I always do, love.”

* * *

Opening her front door, Hermione was shocked to see Robbards standing before her. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Granger, but Mr Potter had you listed as his contact.” He paused.

“What happened?” Hermione asked, already feeling her stomach begin to churn and bile fill her throat.

“Harry’s been killed.”

Hermione gripped the doorway of her flat. “What?” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, Miss Granger,” Robbards said, frowning. “It was a check-in, we didn’t expect there to be active Death Eaters in the area.”

She felt her feet give out under her. Robbards caught her, bringing her into the flat. He sat her on the sofa. “I’m so sorry, Miss Granger,” he offered. “The body is at the Ministry when you’re ready to plan his service, we’ll be there to assist.”

Hermione nodded, knowing that there wasn’t anything else she could do. Harry was gone... Dead… 

She couldn’t breathe.

“Miss Granger, is there anyone I can contact?” Robbards asked.

“Ron Weasley,” Hermione murmured, looking at him. “Please, send for Ron.”

* * *

Hermione pulled the black robes around herself tighter. She stood near his stone, Ron standing next to her.

Her hands trembled, her eyes burning red from crying so much. She could hear Kingsley speaking about Harry, but Hermione couldn’t make out the words. She was sure the eulogy was fitting, but it was all just white noise to her.

Since finding out about Harry’s death, she had gone through the motions. Ron had been with her almost the entire time, the two of them grieving the loss of their best friend. 

Kingsley finished his speech, and the rest of the ceremony went by in a blur.

Hermione remained quiet, tears silently pouring down her face. The wind whipped her hair about, causing it to stick to her face. She wanted to wipe the tears and her hair from her eyes, but couldn’t bring herself to move.

She stood, waiting as everyone paid their final respects to Harry. People offered their condolences to Ron and her, but all their words felt hollow. 

Eventually, it was just her and Ron alone in the cemetery. 

“Kingsley kicked the stranglers out,” Ron said, placing his hand on her arm, startling her from her thoughts. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Stay?” she asked, looking at him. 

“Did Harry know who the father was?” Ron asked quietly.

Hermione looked at him. “Ron, I-”

“No, it’s okay,” Ron said quickly, holding his hands up. “Sorry, I just... The two of you have always been so close, and I was just wondering.” He paused. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I’ll just give you both some space. Let me know when you’re ready to leave.” He hugged her tightly before walking a bit away, giving her some privacy.

Hermione slowly made her way to Harry’s grave. It took everything in her to not fall to her feet when she reached him. “Harry,” she whispered, the tears pouring down her face once more. “I love you, and I’m glad we had the time together that we did.” Her voice cracked. “I wish we had more time together, but fate had other plans for us.” Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. “We’ll be okay,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “I’ll be okay, and this little one will know just how brave their daddy was.”

Taking a deep breath, she turned and made her way to Ron. “Will you take me home?”

“Of course.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, they began the journey back to her flat.

* * *

“I got you, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay,” her mother spoke in a soothing manner while she took a moment from her post at the Healer’s side from between her daughter’s legs, gently cradling Hermione’s head to her chest. She stroked her tangled curls while Ron dabbed a cool damp cloth over her heated skin. Ron, having been there when her water broke shortly after returning to her flat after Harry’s service, refused to leave her side – even after Hermione’s mother arrived. 

Hermione winced. “It hurts,” she murmured, trying to brace herself. She had been tortured, for Merlin’s sake, but it was childbirth that was going to do her in.

Her mother’s reassurance was trickling off her like water with no effect as another wave of nauseating pain rolled over her, and she gritted her teeth against it, clutching onto Ron’s hand. He winced at the pain but forced himself to smile.

“You got this, ‘Mione, you’re doing fine. Just fine,” Ron said softly, using his free hand to gently rub her tense muscles.

She had tears in her eyes when she slumped back onto the pillows, a moment of rest through the contractions letting her gather more coherent thoughts. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier,” she sobbed it out as she relaxed her grip on his hand and closed her eyes when he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Well it’s not the first time, Hermione, and I doubt it’ll be the last,” Ron said with a chuckle. The potions were making her sick, so she had to do it without the aid of anything other than her own resolve.

“Ron, I have to tell you something,” Hermione said through clenched teeth. “But please, you’re going to be mad, but please, I have to tell you.”

“Miss Granger, it’s time to push,” the Healer said, clearing her throat. “I can see the little one starting to crown.”

“But, Ron, I have to tell you-”

“Hermione, you can tell me later,” Ron told her. “Focus on bringing my little nephew into the world.”

“Promise you won’t hate me,” she murmured, looking at him.

“I won’t, promise, now push,” Ron encouraged. He gave her a firm look.

“Come on, love, it’s time,” her mother said, squeezing Hermione’s hand.

With the help of her mother and Ron, and two hours of laborious pushing, Hermione finally brought her little one into the world.

“Congrats, Miss Granger!” the Healer announced. “It’s a girl.”

“Harmony,” Hermione said quietly. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course,” the Healer said, cleansing the baby and swaddling her. She handed her to Hermione, who took her into her arms tenderly. “She’s perfect,” Hermione whispered, looking at her daughter in awe. 

“Good job, love,” Jean said, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

“Look at her,” Hermione said. Her little one had a perfect, little tuft of black hair on top, and when she opened her tiny eyes, Hermione saw they were bright green. 

“Hermione,” Ron said quietly.

Hermione looked at Ron, frowning. “I wanted to tell you… We both did,” she said, looking at him, tears in her eyes. “We were going to, but then, the mission... “ She let out a shaky breath. “We wanted to tell you, but we knew that Ginny would be mad, and we didn’t want to cause a scene.”

Ron surprised her by hugging her tightly, careful not to jostle Harmony. “I love you so much, Hermione.” He kissed her forehead. “This doesn’t change anything, and I hope you know I’ll support you.”

She looked at Ron, and her heart ached. “Thank you, Ron.”

“Ginny, though…” Ron said, trailing off. “My Mum was convinced they were going to get back together… Never suspected that he was the father.”

Hermione let out a deep sigh. “I know.” 

“I’ll break the news,” Ron offered. “If you want.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said. “Love you, Ron.”

“Love you,” Ron said. “I’ll leave you and your Mum.” He offered her a smile. “I’ll owl you when it’s safe to come ‘round the Burrow, and owl me if you need anything.”

“I will,” Hermione promised. As Ron left, she exhaled. “That went better than expected,” she said, looking at her mother.

“Well, let’s see how the next few weeks go,” Jean said. They both knew that Molly Weasley could be vindictive when she wanted to be.

* * *

The number of Howlers that Hermione received over the first few weeks as a new mother was disheartening. Most of them were from Molly and Ginny. 

According to them, she was a horrible friend, a slag, and every other terrible name under the sun. Not once did they reference Harry - it was as if Hermione was solely responsible for ‘ruining Ginny’s life’. 

There was a knock on her flat door. Getting up, she moved over to see who it was. When she saw Ron on the other side of the door, she let him in.

“How’s my favourite niece?” Ron asked, looking around the flat.

“Harmony’s sleeping,” she murmured.

“You should be sleeping,” Ron pointed out. “Hermione, you look exhausted.”

“I was going to lay down for a nap, but I got another Howler.”

Ron frowned, following Hermione to the sofa. He took a seat next to her. “Dad and I are trying to talk sense into them both… I know they’re both grieving.”

“And I’m not?” she quipped angrily. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. “Shite, I’m sorry, Ron, I don’t mean to snap.”

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione. “You’re going through a lot, Hermione, I understand.”

Hermione sniffed. “I just miss him so much.”

Ron squeezed her tighter. “I know, ‘Mione, me too.” He held Hermione as she let it out and succumbed to her tears. She cried, her heart breaking because she knew, that despite how supportive Ron was being, her relationship with the Weasleys was over.

“He’d be so proud of you, you know?” Ron said quietly, rubbing her back. “He’d also give my Mum a piece of his mind too,” he said, laughing quietly.

Once Hermione calmed, she pulled away. “Thank you, Ron.”

He grinned. “Stop thanking me for being your friend,” he said. 

“I’ve been thinking,” she said quietly. “My parents are moving back to Australia… They really miss it there.”

Ron looked at her, frowning. “Hermione, no…”

“I think it’s best if I leave England,” she said quietly. “I’ve been giving it a lot of thought, and I think it might just be best for Harmony and me.”

“If this is because of Ginny, don’t,” Ron said. “I’ll tell them to stop harassing you.”

“It’s not just them,” Hermione assured him. “Harry and I talked about leaving before he…” She took a deep breath. “Before he passed, we talked about leaving and having a fresh start, away from all of the publicity.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.”

“You can visit whenever you want,” she offered. “I just think this is what I need to do right now.” She folded her hands in her lap. “Ron, it’s going to be clear that Harmony is Harry’s daughter, and I don’t want her in the public eye.”

“I wish I could convince you to stay,” Ron said.

Hermione nodded. “I know, Ron, but trust me, this wasn’t an easy decision. We’re leaving in two weeks.”

“I can visit whenever I want?” he clarified. 

“Promise.”

“And I can spoil Harmony to whatever end I desire?” Ron arched a brow.

Hermione laughed. “Within reason.”

“Deal,” Ron said. “So, are you up for ordering takeaway? Or did you want to go to bed early?”

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. “Takeaway, because I know I’m going to have to feed Harmony one more time.”

“Perfect, let me grab the menu. Thai good?”

Hermione nodded, watching as Ron went to her kitchen. She closed her eyes, quietly thanking Merlin for Ron. She didn’t know what she’d do without his support.

* * *

Looking around her flat, Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Leaving was harder than she had anticipated. She had said her good-byes to Ron the previous evening.

Looking at Harmony, who was tucked against her, wrapped to her chest, Hermione smiled. With every passing day, Harmony looked more and more like her daddy. 

Glancing at her watch, she knew they had to get going to the airport. “Come on, little one, let’s go to our new home.” 

As she closed the door to her flat, she knew she was closing the door to a chapter in her life. Moving on without Harry was going to be hard… Harder than she had ever imagined, but with her daughter, Hermione knew that she’d find the strength to make it through. _Besides,_ she thought, looking down at Harmony, _I have a little piece of Harry's heart with me here._


End file.
